


Are you worth your weight in gold?

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Dancing, M/M, POV First Person, Song fic, You asked for this, band au, implied sex, mentions of the band, okay maybe slight foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire
Summary: Are you worth your weight in gold, 'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone Hey Stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold,You and God both got the guns When you shoot I think I'd duck.' -Panic! at the disco hurricane





	Are you worth your weight in gold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SathTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SathTrash/gifts).



> For my babe <3

I watch as he moves across the floor movements fluid and full of life, i laugh taking a sip of my beer after a gig this is always my favorite thing. I love watching him on the dance floor care free and just full of joy, and it doesn't matter what song it is he'll dance to it. I watch him make his way over goofy smile plastered on his face,"Come dance with me!!!!" He whines draping his lanky arms over my shoulders, I chuckle lightly setting my beer down i guess i could give in this time. I let him drag me out onto the dance floor his hips swaying side to side, he grabs my hands and places them on his hips; i swallow hard i'm still not used to this shit. I mean we've only been officially dating for about three months now and i still can't get over that, even though i was the one to ask him out i still can't understand why he said yes. He leans in and presses a kiss to my cheek "Hey stranger.." He giggles into my ear far to inebriated at this point, "Gav.." 

He tosses his head back laughing lifting my arm he twirls himself and spins into me pressing his chest right against mine, "Why don't we go home?" I whisper into his ear and he nods eagerly before pulling me out of the crowded bar, We exit the place stepping into the cold night air. I see him shiver slightly but i mean he is the one who decided to wear short shorts, fuck he looks good in them though.He bounces along as i do my best to lead him back towards the motel, as we walk all i can think about is the show and how touchy he was tonight. I mean stage love is one thing but usually i'm not the one being got after i mean i'm on drums for christ sakes, but when Gavin starts reciting his little love spiel and walks over managing to slide onto my lap without so much as disrupting my playing....

"You alright there jerem?" He asks pausing in his steps to look at me and i nod, "Yeah i'm fine.." He smiles rolling his eyes before linking onto my arm, "What are you thinking bout?" I shrug as we cross the street, "Just thinking about the show," He giggles kissing my shoulder." You liked that?" I laugh "Well yeah but ya know you could let me know before the show next time you crawl onto my lap," He hugs my arm closer as i lead him up the stairs towards our room. "But Jerem it's so fun to watch you get surprised by it!" He coos and i laugh "But gav you didn't come to speak with me about it and now the whole word knows were fucking! Not that i mind but really gav," He sighs as i unlock the door. He let's go of me and i watch as he twirls into the room and watch as he flops onto the bed, he sits up and becons me in.

I step in and close the door no sooner do i close it is he pressing me up against the door, "Oh kiss me!" He purrs and i comply soft and sweetly and he returns it just as gentle I run my hands up and down his sides fingers dancing across slightly bare skin and he shivers slightly pressing further into my wool sweater only i let my fingers drift down to his shorts zipper and undo it and he let's out a breathy giggle before kissing me again more hunger in it this time.His hands then proceed to undo my jeans and both of us slip out of our respective bottoms not breaking apart for more than a second of air. I lift him and he hooks his legs onto my hips and with a swift movement i press his back against the wall above the table holding the phone and other miscellaneous things, he knocks them off with one swipe of his arm and i set him down slightly pressing my lips to his neck i bite down at the tender flesh,

He moans hand holding at the back of my neck, if he could bring me closer he would. I lift him again and we slam into the dresser this time but, he groans as i feel his erection pressed to my stomach and i can feel myself getting hard. "jesus I growl and he purrs fingers clawing slightly at my back,"Jeremy please.." He whines and i laugh slightly at how needy he's being but none the less i lift him again and carefully lay us on the bed hovering above him our lips finally part and both of us are a mess of panting and sweat. I don't wait long before i pepper his collar bone with kisses nipping at the small sweet spots here and there, living for the small mewls of happiness that escape his lips. His hand moves down and cups at my dick through the fabric of my boxers and i groan; enough is enough... I let him go and he whines until i peel off my shirt, i reach into the side table and grab the lube and condom. By the time i turn around his boxers are gone and he's crawling over slowly tugging mine down letting my cock free.

I don't have a second to process before he's taking my dick in his mouth and i groan his tongue flicks along the underside, i know he can't take it all but what he can do with what he can get in his mouth is amazing. he bobs his head as much as he can taking in about half of my length which in itself is amazing, "God gav have you been practicing?" He hums a yes continuing to work on my cock...

 

\--------------------------later-----------------------

 

Were laying in the bed tangled up in the sheets our limbs intertwined, his chest rises and falls gently in sleep and i smile letting the tension in my body relax. This is more than i could've ever asked for, being in a growing band, dating the sweetest guy, having a growing number of fans? I could never ask for more this in itself feels like a dream, it just doesn't feel real at all. He snuggles in closer and i press a kiss gently to the top of his head , his lips twitch into a soft smile as he let's out a tiny snore and i almost laugh; for a loud obnoxious idiot he's cute when he's sleeping. I yawn letting my eyes slowly drift closed i know that when they do it will just be more dreams of gav and i but that's all i really could ask for, the perfect end to another perfect night. But the morning is going to suck when we wake up and have to clean up the shit we knocked about in the room, i look around at all the things scattered on the floor there's a picture that feel off the wall... 

My eyes fall on slight hole in the wall, well fuck.... At least i can say we had a good night and this was all worth it,i let out another yawn letting my eye lids flutter shut i let sleep pull me down and envelop me in her shroud...


End file.
